


Let me in(to your heart)

by Alexa_Plays



Category: Aespa (Band), ENHYPEN (Band), ITZY (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 2019's and 2020's monster rookies, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Can I tag Jake/Myself?, Chapter warnings; please read the notes 🙏, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friendship, Girls will play important roles; be a feminist or go home, Heeseung is patient and considerate, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Sunghoon has trusting issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Plays/pseuds/Alexa_Plays
Summary: Park Sunghoon hates vampires since he was 8 years old. According from his own thesis, vampires just:1: Can live eternally2: Are handsome3: Like to seduce peopleHowever, when he meets a vampire named Lee Heeseung, he starts to think that maybe his analysis can be quite inaccurate.Or, a nontraditional ABO + vampire alternative universe set in college that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 34
Kudos: 153





	1. I can smell your scent from miles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I don’t even know what I’m doing at this point of my life, but yes, I was bored on Christmas and decided to write a(nother) fanfiction on my phone’s notes. God, please help me.  
> I have been seeing a lot of stories in which Sunghoon is a vampire, so I thought “How about we change that…”, and vampire!Heeseung just happened. 
> 
> This is probably a mess, but I hope you ENjoy! (Terrible joke, I know).  
> Sorry for any mistake.
> 
> Warnings: swearing; mention of panic attack; mention of rape (nongraphic)

In Sunghoon's defense, this is all Jay's fault.

Maybe this is his contemporary dance teacher’s fault too, but mostly Jay's.

Park Sunghoon has already passed the phase he would complain about going to a university that allows vampires and werewolves to study together. He is fine with this topic by now because nobody can really force him to interact with vampires, even less force him to _like_ them. If he can keep the distance between himself and a vampire, everything is going to be alright.

That is what he thought.

Park Sunghoon has been surviving a couple of good months interacting only with his small circle of friends – and he is more than grateful for that. Among that few people, there are Jay and Jake, but they have been treating themselves like brothers for more than 10 years, so Sunghoon doesn't want to label them as just his friends: they are his family.

On other hand, Sunghoon considers Choi Yeonjun his closest friend right after Jay and Jake. The way they bonded was unexpected. Both of them have nothing in common besides the major in dance and their status, but a good friendship blossoms as they stand for each other and have each other’s back. Yet, Sunghoon can't keep with Yeonjun’s social butterfly personality all the time.

However, when Sunghoon was told by his contemporary dance teacher that he was paired up with Yoo Jimin, a superstar senior, for the end of year’s performance, he couldn’t really believe his ears.

Don’t get him wrong: Sunghoon thinks Jimin – or Karina, how she is known on social media – is one of the best dancers studying at the university. The problem is that Sunghoon didn’t exchange more than three words with Jimin since the beginning of the semester and he can't say the reason of this isn't because the girl is a vampire.

But the worst is still having to come: Jay, his ‘best friend-almost-brother’, is dating Yang Jungwon, a vampire, and Sunghoo nearly faints at the news.

Because Sunghoon can handle Yeonjun dating Choi Soobin, the straight-A literature student, and they being the one of the most famous couple of the university. Sunghoon can even tolerate Niki, a Japanese freshman who he is friends with, being whipped for Kim Sunoo, a mischievous flower boy.

What Jay did with Sunghoon, though, is betrayal and he seems to enjoy to see Sunghoon suffering as the younger boy caught Jay and Jungwon, freshly turned into ‘Jay's boyfriend’, making out on his couch.

 _Fine_ , the couch is just half his own since Sunghoon and Jay live together, but _still_.

The last weeks were a mix of emotions for Sunghoon, so he thanked gods when he was told his last class of the day got cancellated. Finally, he could go to his apartment early today hoping to have a few hours alone before Jay come back home with Jungwon by his side once again.

Even months to go, Sunghoon is feeling too stressed because of his end of year’s performance, plus his regular homework and assignments, to care about his best friend’s love life. He isn't envious of their relationship, like Jake insists on saying. He would say he is disgusted by their public display of affection in his living room, but he is _definitely_ not envious.

A few minutes later, inside his bedroom, Sunghoon knows he probably fell asleep while he was writing down his ideas for concept of the dance. Sure, Sunghoon hasn’t heard Jimin's opinion yet – it isn’t like he had asked her at first place or he hasn’t been avoiding the girl for days –, but he is such a perfectionist who wants to plan it all by himself.

(If the rumors are true, Karina is working her ass off too in her own apartment right now since her partner has been avoiding her without a reason).

When he wakes up from his short nap, Sunghoon decides to take a hot shower before finishing the bunch of homework his teachers solicited he and other students to do and that should be delivered next week, forcing them to spend their weekend with their noses glued to the books.

Taking a hot shower always helps him to clear up his mind after bad times. Sunghoon takes his clothes off as he steps inside, hot water running down his milky and sensitive skin. The water is so hot that probably will coast him red marks for minutes after the shower, but he finds it perfect this way.

Stepping out of the shower after minutes, Sunghoon barely wastes his time drying his body as he throws some large old shirt that doesn't even belong him – it must be Jay’s – over his head. His bedroom is situated right by the end of hall, so Sunghoon can just cross the corridor and dry and change inside his own room.

That is what he always has been doing for few months and what he expected to do today.

However, Sunghoon’s ears picks the sound of keys coming from the front door, and he can’t help to roll his eyes, wishing Jay could spend at least another hour outside.

Standing in front of the bathroom’s door, Sunghoon is ready to tease Jay about how he got home earlier so he could spend more time kissing his vampire boyfriend. 

But, then, he takes a look on the person that is walking through the main door, and Sunghoon is sure his heart skipped a beat because this boy is _definitely_ not his best friend.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Crossing his arms on chest, Sunghoon wastes no time on asking. Some would tell that was such a dangerous move, since he is alone at home, but Sunghoon could not stop himself to question.

He hopes he made the right decision. 

“I’m sorry.”, the boy says, bowing his head a little, “Hm, Jay said nobody should be home by this time.”

“ _Jay_ said this?”, Sunghoon narrow his eyes at the mention of his housemate.

“Yes, and he gave me his spare key.”, the intruder shakes the key chain between his thumb and index finger.

Nothing of this conversation is making sense inside his mind. How this vampire managed to get into his apartment without being allowed to? How this vampire met Jay? What the fuck this vampire wanted in his apartment?

However, Sunghoon collects his thoughts and prays to not lose the control of his words. He really wants to sound polite, but the entire circumstance is against him at the moment.

“Did Jay invite you before?”

“Yes. Unlucky, we couldn’t meet up that time.”

Hearing the positive answer, Sunghoon suppresses the desire of roll his eyes because, _of course_ , Jay would make something crazy like that and, worst, keep him out of news about being friends with another vampire.

Shaking his head, Sunghoon remembers he didn’t even know the name of the said vampire and he really wants that information for himself, so he asks again nonchalantly:

“Who are you?”

“Lee Heeseung.”, the vampire introduces himself, ready to take a step forward, but he stops in the middle as he sees Sunghoon taking one step back, “Me and Jay share some classes together. You must be his-."

“Okay.”, Sunghoon doesn’t want to hear it anymore, “And what are you doing here?”

Shocked, the vampire freezes at the Sunghoon’s stern tone of voice. Maybe Sunghoon was a _little_ rude with his question, but he could not help to ask it already when a totally stranger is found in the center of his living room.

“My laptop ran out of battery and Jay let me borrow his charger.”

“And where is it?”, he presses it because he can’t let someone enter his apartment this easily – maybe Jay can, but Sunghoon is not that irresponsible.

“In his bedroom.”, the vampire answers promptly, “Third shelf, right beside his One Piece’s mangá collection.”

The vampire’s eyes (try to) avoid staring at the bare skin of his long legs, but Sunghoon can sense he wants to. Sunghoon knows he is almost naked in front of a stranger, so he does his best to cover himself up with Jay’s shirt that, even being large on him, is still the only piece of cloth he is wearing and barely reaches the middle of his thighs.

Eventually, Sunghoon allows himself to take a good look on the stranger. The big dark greyish eyes of his are staring back at him, but Sunghoon will not back off now.

Unlike himself, the vampire was wearing military green converses, a pair of black jeans, a blood-colored leather jacket and a simple black shirt with a name of some western rock band – Sunghoon thinks it’s written in German. Just excuse Sunghoon for being a simple person who hears mostly hip-hop and classical songs because of his dance classes.

In his opinion, Sunghoon thinks the picks are unusual, but also fits him just fine. His hair is messy and fluffy, like he ran miles per hour to arrive at the apartment.

Yet, what makes Sunghoon lose his mind is the scent of the stranger: Sunghoon hasn’t smelled a worst scent in his whole life.

Normally, werewolves would complain a lot about vampires’ scents until, someday, they just get used to it. However, that time of glory has never come to Sunghoon, who is still struggling with his keen sense of smell.

Despites the popular belief, Sunghoon finds _any_ and _every_ smell of vampires, but not _only_ vampires, disgusting. His supersensitive nose is able to pick up a lot of scents in a 10 meters radius.

Unluckily, alphas’ scents annoy Sunghoon too. Well, mostly of them do annoy him, but some of them make Sunghoon feel safe. Even being an alpha, Jay smells like honey, while Jake, a beta, smells like fancy sunscreen lotion – Sunghoon has never been in Australia, but he imagines the place must smell similar to his friend. On the other hand, Niki and his siblings smell like earthy smell after the rain. Sunghoon feels comfortable around any of these scents.

In his opinion, Yeonjun used to smell the best among his friends, like cotton candy, but, since he started to date Soobin, he has been smelling less like himself and more like Soobin. The good news is that Soobin is also smelling less like himself, what Sunghoon appreciates very much. At the end, Yeonjun’s and Soobin’s scents balance themselves as sweet and sour.

Fortunately, Jay’s honey scent is strongest among them and helps on hiding the scent coming from Jungwon, which Sunghoon isn’t a fan of. That partly explains why Sunghoon still lives on the same house as Jay, who dates a vampire whose smell annoys him.

But _this_ is different. This is the worst smell Sunghoon was exposed to. It’s intoxicating; invading the entire house. It feels like burning and ashes and carbon dioxide. Sunghoon finds himself trembling at the sense of it. He feels weak, his knees almost giving up.

“Just go and lock the door once you leave.”

As soon as the vampire answered, reassuring him he does know where to search, Sunghoon gives him a last look before going down the corridor. He can’t let the vampire sense he is tense and terrified, running away because he is scary of him. However, he can’t stand here and allow the vampire to seduce him with that terrible, but intoxicating, scent.

It’s a universal statistic to say Sunghoon is pretty – he knows it, _everybody_ knows it. And Sunghoon is not dumb: he can sense a pair of eyes analyzing him every step he takes further. The milk skin of his legs is almost fully displayed. Sunghoon feels so lucky he took a shower a few minutes before the unsuitable visitor entered into the apartment, so the vampire doesn’t manage to smell his pheromones – wearing Jay’s shirt is a bonus.

Surprisingly, Sunghoon manages to make it to the end of the hall without major problems. He closes the door and locks it in the sequence. Letting out a breath, he leans his forehead on the wooden surface with closed eyes. In no time, he finds himself on the floor, hugging his legs close to his body as big tears roll down from his eyes.

Sunghoon notices he is sweating like he didn’t wash himself previously. His hands are trembling, so he decides to stick his nails on his own arms in an attempt to make it stop. His lip is almost white because he has been biting it for too long. He worries if he continues to bit his lip, it might get hurt and start bleeding, what would definitely attract the vampire’s attention towards his room.

Sunghoon allows himself to let out quiet and small sobs. His toes are curling, and everything just _hurts_. His heart is beating fast and his head is pounding. He tries to shake the sensation away and get a hold of himself back, but he knows he _can’t_. He still remembers what happened, and it makes him feel _weak_.

Eventually, Sunghoon falls asleep praying the vampire would just leave the apartment as soon as he finds the damn laptop’s charger.

However, Sunghoon has no idea that the vampire didn’t only hear him crying but also left with more than the charger: with a broken heart too.

\---🧊---

Again, Sunghoon is waked up by the sound of the keys coming from the living room. Sunghoon hears the main door of the apartment being opened and closed by few seconds of difference, alerting him someone has arrived. His ears also pick up voices as people start a lightly conversation.

Sunghoon’s head is pounding and he feels nauseous. But the scent of burning, ashes and carbon dioxide just got vanished from his nose, totally gone. Almost like that scent never invaded the apartment. Oddly, though, his room is now smelling like Forget-Me-Nots: his and his mother’s favorite flowers.

Maybe Sunghoon just imagined that whole scenario. Is his mind trying to play a prank on him? Making him dream of a vampire out of all people? No, there is no way he dreamed about it, and he has proofs it wasn’t just a nightmare.

His lower lip is bruised. His shirt is soaked. His arms have nails marks. His hair is glued to his forehead. And, well, his legs feel like jelly.

Getting a grip on the wall to support himself, Sunghoon uses all his strength to stand up. He already found out who got in the house because of their scents. Ready to a war, he unlocks the door and marches to the living room – even if his jelly legs can barely keep him standing.

“Park Jongseong!”

Shouting, Sunghoon arrives the living room. In a snap, Jay’s head turns at the direction of his best friend.

“Sunghoonie?”, Jay blinks at Sunghoon’s storm entry, “What are you doing here this early?”

“Don’t _‘Sunghoonie’_ me!”, he presses his index finger to Jay’s chest, “Why didn’t you tell me some strange vampire was coming over today?”

“I remember your lecture schedule like the back of my hand.”, Jay is taken aback by the question, “You were supposed to be in class around that time.”

“Oh, really?”, Sunghoon fakes a surprise look, still pressing the finger to Jay’s chest, “Guess what? I wasn’t!”

“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t in class?”, Jay is confused now because Sunghoon _never_ skips his classes. He is worried something happened.

“Does it matter now?”, Sunghoon throws his hands in the air, “You could have text me!”

“Same goes to you.”, the older says, “Wonnie asked me if I had my laptop’s charger with me. I said it was in my room and he could borrow it.”

“Then, you just gave him our apartment’s spare key without telling _me_?”, Sunghoon places a hand to his heart, laying emphasis on the last word.

“Technically, I gave my spare key to Jungwon.”

“You gave Jungwon a spare key to our apartment?!”, Sunghoon gasps.

“No, I gave him _my_ spare key.”, Jay corrects him slowly, “There is a difference.”

“Jay, you are an idiot. Really.”, Sunghoon shakes his head, incredulous, “I can’t believe you let something let _this_ happen.”

“I’m sorry-.”

“You are sorry?”, Sunghoon asks, rhetorically, “How the fuck did he get in without been allowed to?”

“Well…”, Jay scratches the back of his neck, “He had been there before.”

“Oh, great. Who else did you invite over?”, Sunghoon questions, but he doesn’t give Jay time to answer, “The soccer’s team? A whole clan?”

“Look, Hoonie, I’m sorry, okay?”, the older sighs, meaning what he said, “I should have let you know, but I was in the middle of the training season and kind of forgot. You have all the right to be sad.”

“Sad?”, Sunghoon laughs loudly, “No. I’m angry. _Furious_.”, he lets out a breath, “Hyung, you know I can’t stand vampires.”

“Yes, yes.”, Jay lows his gaze to the floor, letting his blonde hair cover his ashamed eyes, “I’m sorry, I know the story.”

“What if he drank from my blood? What if he raped me?”

Jay’s head snaps back to see Sunghoon pacing around the room. His best friend is talking nonstop, and his mind barely picks up what is being said by the younger. 

“Oh, what? What are you talking about?”

“He could have killed me!”

“No way. Sunghoon, listen, please-.”

“No!”, the younger turns around on his heels, “ _You_ listen. I’m too tired to hear any excuse.”

“Can you just stop being dramatic?”, Jay rolls his eyes, “Heeseung would never ever drink from your blood or rape you or kill you.”

“How do you know that?”, Sunghoon folds his arms, narrowing his eyes, “Vampires are capable of _everything_ , including killing.”

In the middle of their small discussion, neither Sunghoon nor Jay notices Jungwon joined them in the living room. The vampire skips his way from the kitchen until he arrives at his boyfriend’s side. Placing his head on Jay’s right shoulder, he makes himself being noticed.

“Hey!”, Jungwon greets them with his typical sunny smile, dimples on display, “Who is killing who?”

“I’m killing Jay.”, Sunghoon answers, icily.

“Oh, can I help?”, Jungwon wiggles his eyebrows, suggestibly.

“I know him.”, Jay tries his best to ignore his boyfriend’s question because he really needs to change his best friend’s mind, “I _trust_ him.”

“Your taste is debatable.”, Sunghoon waves Jay off, “I don’t trust vampires.”, he looks at Jungwon, “Please, don’t take it personally, Jungwon.”

“I’m fine. I know it’s the only way you found to tell you like someone.”, Jungwon shrugs, “But, what happened?”

“Sunghoon thinks Heeseung was going to kill him.”

“What?”, Jungwon tilts his head to the side, eyeing Sunghoon, “Really?”

“No offense again, but vampire are cold killers. They are scary and unreliable.”

“Heeseung hyung? Scary? Killer?”, Jungwon laughs, covering his mouth, “Good joke. He can’t hurt a mosquito, please.”

“Knowing you, Sunghoon, you probably scared him.”, Jay says, earning a nod from Jungwon.

“You two!”, he can’t believe these two over affectionate boyfriends are imply he is lying, “Listen. I’m telling the truth.”

“But you are pretty terrifying sometimes.”, Jungwon avoids look at Sunghoon, forcing himself to not laugh.

“I’m _not_.”

“Yes, you are.”, Jay answers as Jungwon giggles like a teenage girl, “And a drama queen.”

“I am done with you two!”, Sunghoon shouts, making the couple stay quiet, “Just warn me when we are having visitors next time. And don’t make out on my couch again!”

Leaving the room in a fast pace, Sunghoon barely notices the bouquet of flowers he loves right beside the door of his bedroom. Luckily, he didn’t trip over it early when his legs felt like jelly. He wonders how these Forget-Me-Nots found the way over there, but he decides to not ask Jay and Jungwon because they are probably making out on the couch even after he warned them to not do it.

Sunghoon is so done with his life, but the flowers’ perfume makes it a little better.


	2. Why you gotta be so cold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I have to apologize to you all because I totally forgot to put warnings when I posted the first chapter. I am SO sorry and I really hope nobody felt uncomfortable reading it.   
> Second, I have to thank you for the good reply I had on the first chapter. You all are amazing!  
> And don't worry if you got lost reading the first chapter, everything will be explained later (I hope I can fill the plot holes).  
> I will be adding/tagging more characters (and relationships) once they appear in the story.
> 
> Warnings: swearing; brief sociopolitical explanation; Sunghoon being the Ice Prince, Heeseung being a sweetheart – yes, these are the only warnings today

Park Sunghoon is not dumb: he knows who _exactly_ brought the Forget-Me-Nots he found outside of his room. Maybe, he was feeling tired and wasted when he woke up, so his brain didn’t work properly to pinpoint the name. However, Sunghoon doesn’t have to be a genius to discover who left the flowers there.

Like, Jay isn’t really an option because his best friend has no taste in flowers. Jungwon is ruled out too because he was glued at hip with Jay when they arrived. The other option, Jake, hasn’t been in his apartment for days. So, it just leaves the vampire who invaded his apartment.

Sunghoon is a stubborn who doesn’t want to admit, but maybe he has enjoyed the gift a bit too much for his personal likes – even if it came from a vampire he didn’t met before.

Well, vampire who, _at least_ , has a good taste for flowers. Sunghoon has to give him the credits.

Despites the amazing smell of the flowers in his room, his day started in the wrong way. Sunghoon woke up late for his class because his phone ran out of battery during the night and the alarm didn’t ring. He put on mismatching shoes – it’s a mystery how he didn’t notice he put on a pink shoe on one foot and an orange shoe on another foot. His favorite pants were ripped – at least the hole was at his knee and not at his butt. He spilled water on his dance theory’s notes – and now he has to rewrite them. Oh, he also forgot his wallet on his apartment.

It’s no surprise to say Sunghoon is feeling stressed at the exact moment, because he is _always_ stressed. Maybe if Sunghoon stopped worrying too much about his grades, he could be chilling like his friends – or making out with some vampire boyfriend of his, who knows.

To be honest, Sunghoon hasn’t reached the middle of the semester yet, but he is sure his life is getting shortened day by day.

Happily, Jake promised he would pay for Sunghoon’s lunch today. However, he received a text about an emergency meeting from the basketball team and left patting Sunghoon’s shoulder. He just let Jake go because his Aussie friend swore for his life that they could meet in less than one hour and he would buy everything Sunghoon wants to eat.

That’s how Sunghoon ends up sitting outside the external area of Fine Arts building. He really enjoys to study there, it’s such a relaxing place. There isn’t a lot of people around and most of them are working on their sketches in silence – what Sunghoon appreciates a lot.

The weather is also perfect. Not too hot, not too cold. There is a summer breeze, but it’s gentle and doesn’t interrupt his tasks. The sun is shining, and Sunghoon wishes it can increase the level of vitamin-D in his blood because Jake always complains he looks too pale. Perfect weather to be _alone_.

So, Sunghoon just appreciates the silence very much until the chair opposite to his is pushed and he doesn’t even need to look up to know who it is because his sensitive nose has the answer already.

“ _Hoonie_ ~.”

“What do you want, hyung?”, Sunghoon continues to write on his notes, without looking up, “I’m busy.”

“No, you aren’t.”, he can tell Yeonjun is smirking just hearing his voice.

“ _Yes_ , I am.”, he suppresses the urge to roll his eyes.

“And I’m _bored_ , Sunghoonie.”, the older whines, laying his head on the table.

“So, why don’t you go find your vampire boyfriend?”, Sunghoon raises one eyebrow looking at his friend for a second.

“He dumped me because of some project he has with Arin.”

Sunghoon shakes his head at how dramatic Yeonjun sounded. Of course, Soobin didn’t dump him; not even a blind person would believe this because everyone can tell they are in love. The vampire is probably just busy with his studies. His best friend, Arin, is helping him since they study the same major. Being dramatic is typical for the one Choi Yeonjun.

For Arin, he thinks she is okay. Maybe a little bit of energetic, but she always looked charming and polite when Sunghoon saw her. Aside that, Arin and Yeonjun get along so well that Sunghoon avoids to be on the presence of the ‘social butterflies’ once they are together. Gods bless Soobin for dealing with their tease all the time.

“What are you doing?”

“Studying.”, Sunghoon narrows his eyes at him, pointing with the red pen he has been writing, “You should try it sometimes.”

“No, I’m fine.”, Yeonjun waves him off, laughing, “I don’t know if you forgot, but I’m a celebrity.”

Sunghoon can’t help, but roll his eyes at the statement. His older friend really sees himself as a celebrity since he has some millions of followers on TikTok. On the other hand, Sunghoon just thinks Yeonjun likes to be _treated_ like a celebrity.

While Sunghoon is distracted thinking about the concept of a ‘celebrity’, the pink haired boy steals his notes and starts to reading them. Don’t get him wrong: he loves his hyung, but he spent hours re-writing these notes and he can’t let nothing happening to them.

“Give me back my notes.”, Sunghoon reaches out for his notebook until the notes are placed on the palm of his hand again, “Thank you.”

“You are no fun, Ice Prince.”, the pink haired boy pouts, “I missed you, okay? Can’t I?”

“I will pretend I believe in you.”, he answers, scrolling his eyes down the notes, “You are the gossiper between us. Tell me anything.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you about the end of semester’s performance.”

Okay, _maybe_ this is the kind of subject which Sunghoon has interest at. He tries to hide his excitement with a cough before asking:

“What about it?”

“My partner is Yeji.”, his friend bursts out.

“Hwang Yeji?”, he asks surprised, as if he doesn’t know who she is and wants to make sure they are talking about the same person, “Hyunjin’s sister?”

“The one and only.”, Yeonjun smirks before laughing at Sunghoon’s surprised face.

“You are so lucky.”

“Wait to know who Beomgyu got.”

“Who?”

“Take a guess.”

“No way.”, Sunghoon gasps, “Shin Ryujin?”, he asks, earning a nod from Yeonjun, “They haven’t been friends for 12 years?”

“Yes. They have been friends since they were inside their mother’s tummy. Their synchrony is no joke.”, Yeonjun explains before adding, “We are fucked.”

“I _am_ fucked.”, Sunghoon corrects his friend, “You are going to slay, mister TikTok.”

“Ah, shut up. Your teammate is Yoo Jimin. She is a celebrity on Instagram.”, Sunghoon can’t resist the urge to roll his eyes at the mention of the word ‘celebrity’ again, “Stop being a drama queen.”

“I’m not a drama queen.”, Sunghoon ignores the stare he is receiving from Yeonjun, “And I didn’t exchange more than three words with her before. How am I supposed to work this out?”

“First, you should speak with her. Please, it’s a totally shame to see both of our best dancers wasting their chance to win.”

“I will talk to her. I’m just really busy at the moment.”, Sunghoon lets out a breath because he knows his friend is right and he doesn’t want to argue, “Do you have some song in your mind?”

“Not really, but Yeji’s girlfriend, Lia, is going to work on that.”, Yeonjun explains, before adding, “And Hyuka wants to help too.”

“I’m assuming Taehyun is working with Beomgyu and Ryujin.”, his friend nods, so Sunghoon continues, “Great, one more thing added to my ‘worry about later’ list.”

It’s kind of unspoken rule to a dance major to seek help from some music major when the end of semester’s performance happens. Everybody who majors in any kind of art end up helping with the preparations at some point; it can be with clothes, paintings, music, lights, choreography. It’s nice to see a large number of people wanting to collab and sympathizing with the event, even when they don’t need to.

“Your partner probably has someone in her mind, you know.”, Yeonjun shrugs innocently.

“Do you want me to work with not _one_ , but _two_ vampires on a same project?”, Sunghoon asks rhetorically, before shaking his head, “I will definitely find someone else to help me.”

The subject of ‘vampire’ quickly leads Sunghoon to think about another event that happened in his life not so long time ago. He probably should keep this to himself and just forget, but he really wants some outside opinion too.

“Do you know some Lee Heeseung?”, he asks using, what he supposes, an apathy tone.

“Of course, I know him. He is a music major. He is in chess club with Soobin and he is also the president of archery club.”, Yeonjun talks fast without tripping on his words, “Why?”

“Nothing.”, Sunghoon shrugs, focused on his notes.

“’Nothing’?”, the pink haired young man raises one eyebrow at him, “You literally asked me about a vampire out of blue.”

“Well…”, Sunghoon bits his lower lip to prevent himself to talk more, but the words just slip from his mouth, “He kind of broke into my apartment.”

“He _what_?!”, his friend yells, what makes Sunghoon regret his decision, “ _Kind of_? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It happened on Friday.”, Sunghoon gestures for his friend to keep his voice down.

“Sunghoon, are you sure you didn’t mistake him?”, Yeonjun is almost whispering now, what makes Sunghoon want to laugh, “Because there is no way Heeseung did something like this.”

Shaking his head, Sunghoon really wonders why everybody doubts him when he tells them _who_ got into his apartment. Then, he takes a long breath before assuring his friend that it definitely was Lee Heeseung.

“Yes, I’m sure. I saw him.”

“What did he want from you?”

His friend is a gossiper. Sunghoon blames himself on telling him in the first place, but now there is no turn back. Sunghoon knows better than how a bad told story can be molded like a rumor and spread quickly among another students.

He doesn’t feel ready to tell the entire story from his point of view, but he reminds himself that he wants an outside opinion too. Before, however, Sunghoon could tell anything, his nose picks up _that_ scent. The same one from the day his apartment got invaded. The same one which got Sunghoon intoxicated and afraid. The same one that screams Lee Heeseung.

Quickly, Sunghoon busies himself turning the pages of his notebook while Yeonjun stares at him with confused eyes. The actions don’t last longer because in no time the vampire arrives at the table they are sitting and grabs attention from the older dance major as Sunghoon tries really hard to not get distracted by the newcomer’s smell. 

“Hi. Hm, sorry.”, Heeseung scratches the back of his neck, “Am I interrupting?”

“ _Yes_ -.”, Sunghoon feels something kick his shin under the table and he yelps.

“ _No_!”, Yeonjun grins, pretending he isn’t the one who kicked his friend, “Hey, how are you?”

“Busy with homework.”, the music major says with a sincere tone.

“You study too much, like Soobinnie.”, the pink haired boy shakes his head, unbelievably, “Do you want something?”

Nodding, Heeseung turns to Sunghoon, who is pretending to be writing on his notes again. However, the vampire keeps looking at him, and Sunghoon is getting anxious, so he snaps his neck to look at the boy who stands in front of him and waits him talk.

It takes Sunghoon a second or two to analyze Heeseung from head to toes. He looks very different from what he remembered; his sense of style changed too. The vampire is wearing a green hoodie instead of his leather jacket today, plus dark denims and red converses. On his head, there is a black beanie hiding the fluffy hair of his.

If Heeseung looked badass on Friday; today he looks a kind of cute. Not that this affects Sunghoon somehow.

Sunghoon wonders how Heeseung manages to wear all these warm clothes during the summer, when the sun is shining bright in the sky, but he reminds himself that their metabolism works a bit different, allowing vampires to use heavier clothes than werewolves.

“I want to apologize to you because of what happened on Friday.”, Heeseung’s gaze is fixed on Sunghoon like he is the only person who matters in the world, “I had no idea someone was at home.”

“You already said that.”, the dance major says, not really impressed.

“I know.”, Heeseung replies, but it almost sounds like a question, “By the way, I saw you here and I decided to buy drinks for two of you.”

“Woah, do you remember my favorite?”, Yeonjun sounds surprised, already extending his hand to take the cup Heeseung is handing him.

“Yes.”, Heeseung nods, “Soobin hyung just talks nonstop about you when we play chess.”

“Great to know he is that whipped for me.”, Yeonjun smirks, “Thanks.”

However, Sunghoon finds himself unable to move as he takes a look on the other cup Heeseung is holding. It’s a latte. _His_ favorite latte. From _his_ favorite coffee shop. Blinking, Sunghoon keeps asking himself how the vampire figured out not one, but _two_ of his likes: first, the flowers; now, the coffee.

Before Heeseung could reply though, Sunghoon snaps:

“How the fuck you know which one is my regular drink?”, Sunghoon demands, crossing his arm over chest, “Are you _stalking_ me?”

“Sunghoonie.”, his friend tries to calm him down.

“I asked Jay…”

Heeseung’s answer comes fast, but Sunghoon notices how he also has the same surprised look when Sunghoon questioned him on Friday. Of course, Jay is involved. He _always_ is. Sunghoon has no doubt Jungwon is also somehow involved because they are attached by the hips.

“Okay, but I learnt that I shouldn’t accept anything from strangers.”, Sunghoon narrows his eyes.

“Sunghoonie, please, accept it.”, his senior pokes him with his foot underneath the table.

“No, I don’t want to.”

“Okay, then.”

Unceremoniously, Yeonjun grabs the cup with the latte and takes a long gulp. Sunghoon closes his eyes and covers his face with his hands because he knows what his friend is trying to do. Maybe, he still has time to run, find a cave and hide himself inside of it forever. On the other side, Heeseung stands still watching the scene.

“Now you can drink.”, his senior extends the cup at him, “If it was poisoned, both of us will die.”

“I hate you.”, Sunghoon whispers, grabbing the latte from his friend’s hand.

“I love you too, marmalade.”, Yeonjun blows him a kiss, playfully, “Don’t forget to thank Heeseungie.”

“Thanks for the drink.”, he murmurs, staring at no one particularly.

“Good boy.”, the older dancer winks at him, and Sunghoon wants to roll his eyes, “So, are you going to my party, right?”, he asks the music major.

“Hm, I think so?”, Heeseung replies, unsurely and feeling like a displaced person in front of the pair of dancers, “Some friends of mine wouldn’t let me skip.”

“Cool. Are you going too, Sunghoon?”

“Yeah, yeah, _whatever_.”

At that point, Sunghoon’s ears aren’t even hearing what are being said by them. He just answers automatically and shrugs occasionally. The only way he got to know that Heeseung is gone because his scent vanishes considerably.

“What was that sexual tension?”

“Oh, _no_. There wasn’t any tension between us.”

“Keep denying, my dear friend.”, Yeonjun extends his arm to squeeze his shoulder, “I know you- Oh, Arin texted me saying they are coming to meet me. We will talk later.”

Sunghoon waves at his friend without looking up from his notes. However, Yeonjun goes to his side and places a kiss on his cheek before running away. Sunghoon wants to throw his stuff at him because the older knows he doesn’t like skinship.

A few minutes later, the chair in front of him is pulled again. Thankfully, he doesn’t need to look up to know it is his Aussie best friend who is taking the seat.

In no time, Jake starts to talk his ears off about the quick reunion the basketball team had, about some girl from his Applicated Math class who wanted him to do all the work alone for a project and about how long it took him to buy their lunch today. He complains that the whole university is going crazy, which is something Sunghoon agrees without doubt. As he thought, the Fine Arts building is the safest and the quietest place at the moment.

“How did you buy this without money?”, Jake points at the empty cup next to Sunghoon’s notes.

“Oh, _this_.”, Sunghoon picks the cup to throw it at the nearest bin, “Someone named Lee Heeseung gave it to me.”, he explains, recoiling his things from the table, “Do you know him?”

“Yeah, he is cool and smart.”, Jake answers promptly, “Even _my_ freshmen like him. Plus, he is Jay’s friend and Jungwon’s ‘dad’.”

“ _Jungwon’s dad_?”, Sunghoon’s eyes widen.

“Let’s say Heeseung is a bit overprotective towards Jungwon.”, the Aussie shrugs, before smirking, “Not with Jay, though. They trust each other.”

“Why does everybody know him aside from me?”, Sunghoon rests his cheek on the palm of his hands.

“Because you are the ‘Untouchable Antisocial Ice Prince’.”, Jake grins, feeling proud of his response, “But what exactly happened between you two?”

There is no reason to not tell Jake what happened few days ago. His best friend is probably the most trustable person in the world. Jake knows how to keep secrets, unlike Jay, Niki and Yeonjun who don’t know how to keep their mouths shuts from their boyfriends. Sunghoon and Jake are the official third wheel among their friends.

Well, the only risk is if Jake lets something slip when he talks to Layla, his dog. But Sunghoon doesn’t blame him to tell her everything. She is too cute for this world.

Once the lunch is set on the table, they start to eat in peace and silence until Jake decides to steal food from Sunghoon’s plate what leads to an epic fight that rivals the time they were kids.

Eventually, they stop their childish fight. Jake looks at him expectantly. Sunghoon takes a breath and spills all the information about the odd meeting.

Jake’s facial expression shows he is focused on Sunghoon and only on him. He is hearing attentively what Sunghoon is telling him without a signal of judgment. Please, Jake is too kind to judge anyone.

“Okay.”, Jake nods at the end of the story, “I understand your side but I also understand Heeseung’s and Jay’s sides.”, he scratches his chin, “I won’t pick a side, because I think it was a communication failure. It’s nobody’s fault at the end.”

Sunghoon knows Jake is right, but he is still angry at Jay and won’t back off for more a couple of days. He can change his mind if he gets an incentive like clothes or food or someone doing his laundry for him.

About Heeseung, he doesn’t know what to think, not having a solid opinion yet. However, Sunghoon decides to accept the apology with open heart. He can be icy sometimes, but he follows his principles and Heeseung didn’t do anything suspicious after the night he had gotten into his apartment. Like, Sunghoon hasn’t even _seen_ him before until today. So, he and his sensitive nose conclude the vampire isn’t a stalker for sure.

When they were kids, Sunghoon remembers to see Jake watching documentaries all the time. His favorite channels were – and still are – Discovery, Animal Planet and TLC. Sunghoon wonders why his friend didn’t choose to be a doctor or a veterinarian instead of picking business. Jake clearly loves science, but he slays in math too.

Jake also likes to talk about his hobbies, even if neither Sunghoon nor Jay want to hear about it. These days, Jake is addicted to fishing documentaries. However, years ago, the Aussie enjoyed documentaries about vampires and werewolves.

Long time ago, the things between vampires and werewolves used to be different. They were always fighting for dominance and weren’t afraid to use tricks to reach what they want or to kill each other. The life was a nightmare that, luckily, ended with pression and efforts from both side over the years.

Today, they can stand by each other, be friends and even start a family. A lot changed, but the main change started at schools where children are taught how to control and suppress their natural instincts. Then, the change came through the new laws which treat vampires and werewolves equally now. Most of people live peacefully and enjoy life’s experiences. But there are still some minor groups that can’t accept the changes. Thankfully, they become fewer and fewer day by day although.

Taught at schools, vampires don’t show their red eyes or their pointy teeth anymore, while werewolves hide their claws and colorful eyes. They aren’t supposed to use their powers, like strength and speed, when they want to. For example, sports’ federations ban any and every athlete that are caught using their powers. Police are strict and arrest everyone who causes disorder.

Vampires don’t need to drink human or animal blood. They have those lollipops made in laboratories which supply their desires. They don’t look pale – they can go to the beach. Jake used to tease Sunghoon saying he looks like an old vampire because of his pale skin.

Werewolves don’t mind the pack hierarchy anymore and anyone can pursue their dreams being an alpha, a beta or an omega. Pack dynamics don’t matter too much because they feel safe outside, law and police protecting them.

If there is still a thing that science couldn’t reverse or hide yet, it’s their scents. Sure, there are medicines which help to hide scents and change them, but it doesn’t last long. One day or another, their pheromones will be displayed. Some can be ashamed of their smell; some can be proud; some can even use it in their own advantage. Sunghoon, however, doesn’t care about the subject. If you ask him, he will reply he _does_ like the way he smells – specially, his hair –, but it’s no big deal. Damn, shampoo _does_ exist.

On the other side of the same coin, there are people who will put a fight and pursue a way to fill their desire to be dominant toward others. They can be a vampire or a werewolf, live in South Korea or in Brazil, be a male or a female, rich or poor, old or young. They use their powers to get what they want, but the society believes this can be solved with education, and Sunghoon agrees. But, some of them are really bad people and will never learn, so law have to keep them in the line.

That also doesn’t mean Sunghoon has to trust them.

“Earth to Sunghoon.”

Blinking, he recovers from his deep thoughts and sees Jake waving a hand in front of his face.

“Sorry, I was thinking.”, Sunghoon sees Jake nodding expectantly, “You are right. This is nobody’s fault.”

“I’m _always_ right.”, the Aussie laughs, patting his shoulder.

“I will accept their apologies, but I want to do something to make Jay suffer.”

“Steal his clothes and hide them.”, Jake says mischievously, “That ‘Made by Jay’ sweater.”

“You are a genius.”, Sunghoon stares at his friend blankly because the idea is _really_ good.

“Thanks.”, Jake replies proudly, “What about Heeseung?”

“He is forgiven… I guess?”

Grinning, Jake starts to talk about Layla and the mess she made when he was out, but Sunghoon wonders if he chose the right path accepting the apology to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this is an unconventional vampire/werewolf universe 🤷♀.  
> Am I projecting myself in Jake? Yep, I’m.  
> I’m once again here to remember that: ✨Education and empathy are always the answers✨.


	3. And you say you'll drive me home 'cause I'm on your way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I have to tell you this chapter is my favorite (and the longest) so far. The ambience is lighter than the previous two chapters, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: swearing; a brief mention of someone following Sunghoon; mostly an attempt to fluff and humor.

Park Sunghoon is proud to say he is a man of challenges. He likes to win and, being too competitive for this world, he doesn’t give up without pulling a good fight. Sunghoon doesn’t like to lose either – who, in right mind, does enjoy to lose, by the way –, and seeing his friends’ hype about the end of year’s performance just makes everything worse.

One way or another, Sunghoon will have to swallow his stubbornness and approach to his partner. Although his preference didn’t change, he knows he has to make this sacrifice for both of them.

If he were Karina, he would probably be mad at him because of a reasonable reason. Sunghoon has been so unconsidered with Karina’s feelings and he absolutely hates the sensation of letting someone down.

When he asked his friends, both Niki and his older sister, Eri, talked good things about Karina. Being a freshman is hard – even harder if you are a foreign –, so Niki told him Karina was the first upperclassman who approached and introduced herself. She also showed him the entire place and explained everything, making sure she spoke in Japanese to help him feel more comfortable.

Similar scenario happened to Eri, who, different from Niki, is a photography major. When Eri’s best friend, Ning Yizhuo, fell sick, the Japanese girl was too worried about Ning’s healthy to think of the project she had to complete. Kindly, Karina offered herself to be the model for the project. Once the project was finished and Eri archived a good score, Karina posted the photos on her Instagram, what cause Eri to gain a lot of followers on Instagram too.

Sunghoon thinks he can survive meeting her outside class. Or he hopes so.

Letting out a breath, Sunghoon feels relieved to read that Karina texted him back saying she is available to meet him today and talk about their project. For a second or two, Sunghoon thought she would reject him and find another pair for the dance, but he is somehow pretty happy to stick with her.

They agreed to meet on Fine Art’s building. Somehow, Karina has some stuff to work on there, and Sunghoon just likes the place too much – the outside garden has a peaceful aura to study. Furthermore, they will do nothing but talk today, so there is no need to reserve a dance room.

“Over here.”

It’s the first thing Sunghoon hears when he steps at the outside garden. Lifting his gaze from his phone – he has been texting Jake, by the way, who is complaining about the basketball practice he will have tonight –, Sunghoon catches the sight of a bright Karina waving at him.

“Hi, for a first time.”

“Hello, sunbaenim.”, Sunghoon bows his head.

“You don’t need to call me that.”, she chuckles, “You can call me Jimin or Karina.”, she assures him, before adding, “Or both!”

“Okay, Jimin.”, he calls her, but the name sounds a bit unsure on his tongue.

“Good.”, she smiles, “Take a seat, please.”

Jimin gestures to the chair in front of her, and Sunghoon obliges, sitting in front of her.

“Look.”, she starts, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, “I know you were busy these days.”, when Sunghoon opens his mouth to reply, she beats him, “Don’t deny. I saw you getting out of the library a lot lately with a dozen of books in your arms.”

“I want to apologize to you because of that.”, Sunghoon bites his lower lip, gazing his fingers on his lap.

“It’s fine.”, she shakes her head, “ _Really_.”, she presses, trying to make him look at her, “I checked your schedule and saw you are taking some advanced classes.”

“I should have been more responsible.”, he is about to say more, but she interrupts again.

“Don’t apologize.”, Jimin waves a hand, assuring him everything is fine, “We are here now. Let’s work on our performance, shall we?”

Sunghoon has no option but agreeing with her. Karina used to have some untouchable aura around her. However, the vampire girl is already proving him she does has a kind heart, like his friends told him, underneath all the impeccable looks. She would make a good leader or teacher.

“So, I was thinking about the concept and I had a lot of ideas in my head.”, Jimin scratches her chin, “Since we got contemporary, what do you think of ‘black swan’?”, she asks, planting her chin on the palm of her hand to watch his reaction.

“Black swan?”, Sunghoon narrows his eyes, “From ‘Swan Lake’, the ballet piece?”

“Bingo.”, Karina nods, “I was thinking of the antagonist, Odile, who actually wants to _be_ the main character, Odette, so she could marry the prince.”

“Elaborate, please.”

Okay, Sunghoon must admit he is curious to where it will lead them because, like any another professional dancer, he does enjoy these classical ballet pieces too much. He remembers the time he forced Jay and Jake watch ‘Giselle’ when they were barely over twelve years old, but the older boys ended up crying on each other’s shoulders during the second act, as Sunghoon smirked because he knew what happened at the end since the start.

“One of us would be the black swan, while the other one would play the white swan. And they would fight.”, the older girl gestures in the air, “Or better, dance.”

“What would we fight for?”, Sunghoon thinks, before adding, “The center position?”

“The center position.”, she repeats, grinning, “I want to try a dark concept, but we can change roles if you disagree. The good character would wear some fancy accessory, like a cape, a crown or a skirt to symbolize their position, and the antagonist would try to steal it.”

As much as Sunghoon hears Karina talking about the concept she set on her mind, his brain also starts to work nonstop. The idea is pretty decent and gives them a lot of subjects to explore. Sunghoon doesn’t want just to be a good dancer, he wants to be able to put his emotions in the choreography and actually tell a story through his dance’s moves.

They know they have a big competition this year, so Sunghoon and his competitive heart want to make the best work with he has in his hands: a good concept and a good partner seem a more than good start for that. Coming up with a great choreography would not be difficulty for them, but they also have to search for someone to help them with the music.

“This…”, he hesitates, “Could work.”

“Really?”, she lights up, “I open for suggestions, though.”

“Actually, I like your idea.”, Sunghoon tells her without tripping on his words, “We need to ‘go big or go home’.”

“So, we go big?”, Karina raises one eyebrow at him.

“Yes, let’s take the risk.”, Sunghoon smirks, because he is really excited now, “We are going to win.”

Surprised with his confidence, Karina grins and nods. Sunghoon is already grabbing his notebook from his backpack to write down their ideas as he and his senior discuss the key points of the concept and what they will need to work out together.

“Shit, I’m late.”, Karina mumbles, glancing at her phone’s clock, “I promised to help some younger girls with their homework.”, she lifts her gaze, looking apologetic.

“Don’t worry.”, Sunghoon tells her, sympathetically, since they have already progressed a lot today, “Just go.”

“Text me if you come up with a new idea.”, she points at him, collecting her stuff from the table, “And answer my texts next time, please.”

Ashamedly, Sunghoon murmurs a simple ‘Sorry’ and waves at Karina, who waves back and runs inside the building.

Unpredictably, Karina just seems fine. She is a good senior to look up to, Sunghoon supposes, as she treated him with kindness and was very open to listen what he had to say. He knows a lot of upperclassmen would not be cool with sharing opinions or even considering what the younger ones have in their mind. But, for his luck, Karina is very different from the image he had in his thoughts.

Maybe, he should go home too, because the sky is already getting dark. Sunghoon feels tired, but he knows the sooner he gets home, more sleep he can get. It is enough to force him to collect his things fast and throw the bag over his shoulder.

“Sunghoon?”

It only needs one call to make Sunghoon freeze at his spot. There is no way Sunghoon wouldn’t recognized that voice. Plus, he will never forget _that_ scent. Now, he can control himself and confront it face to face, because the scent seems more… bearable? He is confused why it doesn’t make him want to run instantly anymore. But Sunghoon gets rid of these thoughts for now.

“What do you want from me?”, he turns around to face the vampire, “I have already accepted your apology.”

“I don’t want anything.”, Heeseung flinches at his strict tone, shaking his head, “Jay called and asked me to find you since I still have to solve some club stuff.”

“Why did he ask you?”, Sunghoon narrows his eyes, because the whole explanation sounds weird for him.

“He said you weren’t receiving his texts.”, Heeseung explains calmly, keeping the distance between them, “He is worried.”, he adds, “Did you check your phone?”

The question clicks in his mind. Suddenly, Sunghoon remembers he did put his phone on airplane mode while he and Jimin planned the concept for the dance and talked a lot. Quickly, Sunghoon fishes his phone from the back pocket of his jeans to check the messages.

From: Embarrassing King

_Wonnie was called in last minute for a practice match_

_He wanted me to come with him_

_Don’t need to wait for me_

_By the way you should drop by too_

Surely, Heeseung wasn’t lying when he said Jay had texted him, and Sunghoon is grateful he was warned to check his messages before he left the building.

Noticing Heeseung is still waiting for his answer, Sunghoon just murmurs a fast ‘Thanks’ and walks past him, before resuming his walk until the bus stop. He wants to get there fast. Usually, Jay picks him up with his car after classes and they go home together. Jake would tag along too when he doesn’t have to stay behind with the basketball team, unlike today.

Arriving at the bus station, he reads on the schedule board that the current bus was cancelled and the next bus would take one more hour to come. Sighing, Sunghoon thinks of his options: 1- walk home alone even if his apartment complex is located far from the university campus since he and Jay opted on staying closer to the center of the city; 2- sit and wait for the next bus alone; 3- go back to his building and text his friends to see if someone could drive him home.

“Need a ride?”

Sunghoon lifts his gaze from his phone before he could even make a decision himself. Letting out a sigh, the dance major feels ready to ask why _he_ is still there. But, then, Sunghoon stops on his track and sees him, Lee Heeseung, in all of glory, wearing leather from head to toes. Black pants that fit his long legs just right, his heavy, also black, combat boots, his fingerless gloves and his jacket.

Sunghoon doesn’t understand how someone could wear a black leather jacket with _neon green_ strips and still nail it. However, what impresses him the most is how Heeseung changed his clothes so fast because Sunghoon doesn’t remember to see him wearing these leather clothes minutes ago. Maybe it is a vampire thing.

When Sunghoon doesn’t answer the question, it is the cue to Heeseung take his helmet off, shaking his fluffy hair. Sunghoon could swear the music major looks like a top-level model shooting a commercial for Yamaha at the moment.

Heeseung gets out of the bike, switching the power off. Sunghoon doesn’t even notice the vampire is standing in front of him because he is, apparently, dreaming awake about the whole scenario of a commercial film which Heeseung is the main star and wears leathers and rides a bike-.

“Sunghoon?”, the vampire waves a hand in front of his face, attracting his attention back to him.

“Oh, no.”, the dance major denies, taking a step back, “I don’t need a ride.”

“Are you sure?”, Heeseung asks, tilting his head to the side and pointing at the schedule, “I think the next bus will take almost an hour.”

“I’m fine.”, Sunghoon assures him, “I have legs, I can walk.”

Leaving Heeseung behind, Sunghoon starts to walk down the street, anxious to come back to his apartment and just relax a bit on his bed.

Not so long time ago, Sunghoon had volunteered himself to help Yizhuo, his Chinese friend, to carry some bags full of designer stuff to her dorm. There are fabrics, prints, accessories, paints, jewelry, plus all the machine she needed to create clothes.

The sky was getting darker as they walked. When they were almost reaching Ning’s dorm, Sunghoon noticed someone was following them, a creepy male beta. Luckily, Sunghoon’s nose picked up the weak, but awful, scent of the man and told Yizhuo to text some friend of them discretely, someone who lived close.

Despites his porcelain looks, Sunghoon is smart, strong and tall. He can put a good fight since he carries some years of self-defense on his back. So, he easily immobilized the guy, grabbing his arms at his back, and waited for his friends. In no time, Niki and his older brother, K, came to their rescue. NingNing was shaking as Sunghoon tried to comfort her before the police arrived and they had to tell them what happened.

Once Eri heard the whole story, she almost had a breakdown too because if she didn’t let her best friend go home without her, it wouldn’t happen. On the other side, Jay and Jake also worried sick about Sunghoon, who rolled his eyes and assured them he was totally fine.

That’s why they are always glued by the hips – even if Sunghoon is more than capable to handle this kind of situation alone. He has to admit it’s still scary to think about the worst.

“I know you can walk.”

Turning his head, Sunghoon catches the sight of Heeseung on his bike, riding slow – Sunghoon isn’t even sure if the bike is turned on or the music major is just making the wheels roll with his own strength – close to the street. His helmet visor is up, allowing him to talk to Sunghoon freely.

“Why are you following me?”, Sunghoon asks, covering his face with his hands.

“I want to make sure you will arrive safe.”, Heeseung shrugs, “You know…”, he hesitates, “I will stop following you if you accept my offer.”

“Okay, _fine_.”

Giving up, Sunghoon throws his hands in the air. Heeseung quickly gets off the bike and grabs another helmet from the luggage locker, handing it to Sunghoon, who accepts. Everything is going fine until Sunghoon struggles a little with the clasp.

“May I?”

Looking up, Sunghoon sees Heeseung gesturing at the helmet, almost as he is afraid of the answer he would receive. Sunghoon sighs and nods, allowing Heeseung to help him. Heeseung’s hands are cold and big, but they work fast and skillfully on the clasp. Sunghoon feels himself unable to move.

“Done.”

Heeseung sends him a small smile, which Sunghoon responds blinking, of all the things he could have done. He feels stupid. Maybe it’s because he is close to a vampire or because it is the Lee Heeseung or because of the leather clothes he is wearing. Yes, it definitely is the leather clothes.

Shaking his head, Sunghoon watches as Heeseung gets in the bike and gestures to Sunghoon to follow him.

“Where do you want to go?”, the rider looks over his shoulder to ask Sunghoon, “Your home or Jungwon’s match?”

Sunghoon pretends to think for a minute before nodding to himself. He has been risking himself all day after all: first, the meeting with Jimin, which ended up being a good experience; now, riding with Heeseung. One more thing would be nothing. Maybe he could convince Jay on buying him dinner.

“The match.”

“Okay, hold onto me.”, Heeseung tells him and chuckles when Sunghoon does nothing but stand still, “You can grab on my jacket too. I promise I won’t go fast.”

Sunghoon wants to tell him he isn’t afraid of riding. Like, please, Sunghoon has been pulled through a lot of things since he was a kid. Riding a bike would be nothing. Yet, Sunghoon’s hands find the hem of the jacket and hold it with an iron grip.

Gratefully, Sunghoon doesn’t have to use his voice to tell Heeseung where to go because he knows the path himself. Closing his eyes, Sunghoon just tries to focus on the wind hitting his whole body while the sound of bike’s engine resonates through the empty streets.

Heeseung’s body feels cold under his weighty touch, and Sunghoon knows his own body must have been on fire. It’s such contrast that, someway, is nice and relaxing. He finds himself actually enjoying the ride.

“We are here.”

As it is annunciated, Sunghoon feels sad because the ride lasted way less than he expected. Of course, he doesn’t want to be by the vampire’s side longer than he needs to, but it has nothing to do with him. He just felt safe during the ride. He felt relaxed while the wind hit him. And he wants to feel this way again: safe and relaxed.

Maybe Sunghoon should have chosen a better place to go, such as the beach, since Heeseung seemed so persistent to take him wherever he wanted to go.

Sunghoon gets out of the bike and removes the helmet, without struggling this time. He hands the helmet back to Heeseung, who also removes his helmet and puts it back inside the luggage locker.

“Aren’t you coming?”, Sunghoon asks, pointing at the build.

“Hm, no. I promised someone I would help them at the archery club.”, Heeseung rubs the back of his neck, “Go and cheer for both of us.”, he smiles, “I’m sure Jungwon will be happier to see you than to see me there.”

“If you are saying…”, Sunghoon hesitates, but he doesn’t want to push, “Thanks for the ride.”

Heeseung nods, sure of his decision, so Sunghoon murmurs a small ‘Bye’, and Heeseung replies with a small wave, speeding up the bike on the track. Sunghoon watches him take the first corner and disappear of his sight to actually get inside the building.

He wonders how someone could look so badass in those leather clothes, but also so charming and kind when they talk. Yes, that is Lee Heeseung, by the way.

Sunghoon must shake these thoughts away from his head before he seeks for the place where the match is happening. He has no clue where to start, so he just asks the first person who crosses his path, and the woman gives him the directions he needs.

Stepping on the bleachers, Sunghoon spots Jay’s blond hair from afar. His best friend’s eyes are glued to the match, so Sunghoon takes the chance to scare his best friend, who gets scared pretty easy, by the way.

Quietly, he approaches and blows in his right ear, what makes Jay jump from his seat. Laughing at his reaction, Sunghoon takes the seat beside his best friend, noticing Sunoo and Niki are also there.

In no time, Sunoo is clinging on his arm, lighting up to see him there, unlike Niki, who just greets him with a tired smile. Sunghoon doesn’t blame him since he is feeling tired too.

“ _Sunghoonie_.”, the vampire clinging on his arm calls him.

“What is it?”, Sunghoon answers, trying to focus on the match.

“Why are you smelling like Heeseung hyung?”, Sunoo narrows his eyes at him.

“What the fuck?”, he jumps from his seat, bumping on Niki unintentionally, “Smell like what?”

“Like Lee Heeseung.”, Sunoo looks up at him, thinking, “Did you ride on his bike?”

Sunghoon wants to dig a hole and hide himself into it. He curses Sunoo mentally for being so perceptible. Nothing can really escape from his senses since he is too good reading people.

But Sunghoon doesn’t answer his question with words; he doesn’t need to because, when he tugs on Jay’s sleeve and asks for his coat, Sunoo understands everything and giggles to himself.

After that, they don’t talk anything aside what is happening on the mat. Since Sunghoon has no previous knowledge of how Taekwondo’s rules work, he asks Jay a lot of questions.

On his humble opinion, Sunghoon thinks Jungwon is pretty good – even someone like him can tell it just watching the way he fights.

They are waiting for Jungwon, who is busy talking to other students. They watch as Jungwon shares his farewell and snaps his head around to search for them.

“Sunghoon! You came.”

Then, Jungwon runs and hugs him tight. Sunghoon just lets him hug, even thinking it is a kind of gross, and forces himself to hug him back.

Heeseung was right: Jungwon seems happy to see him there.

“Where is Heeseung hyung?”, it is the first thing Jungwon manages to say, looking up at him.

“He had to help someone with something at the club.”, Sunghoon replies, but he doesn’t know what to say more than that.

“Someone?”, Jungwon raises one eyebrow before moving away from the embrace, “Do you know something about it?”, he looks at his friends.

“Nothing.”, Niki denies, shaking his head.

“No.”, Sunoo says, “No? I guess, maybe…”, he rubs his chin with a frown, “Ah, maybe he is helping _that_ girl.”

“Oh.”, Niki snaps, “The transferred student, right?”

“Now that you said I remember to hear something about her too.”, Jay adds.

“Who?”, Sunghoon questions because, apparently, he is the only one who doesn’t know a thing about the matter – not that he cares, but he is curious.

“A new girl.”, Jungwon answers, glancing at his way, “I don’t remember her name, but I’m sure she is good with the bow.”

“Alright.”, Sunghoon murmurs, rolling his eyes.

“What is it?”, Sunoo smirks at him, “Are you… _jealous_?”

“What?”, the dance major folds his arms, “No!”, he yells, “Why would _I_ be jealous?”

“I don’t know…”, Niki shares a look with his boyfriend, before proceeding, “You have to tell us.”

“I’m not telling anything because I’m not jealous, okay?”, Sunghoon says, firmly, “Forget what I asked.”, he waves in the air, “I don’t want to know who she is.”

“If you are saying…”

Sunghoon can see Sunoo and Niki giggling and gossiping with each other. They are so luck he finds them cute together and that they are in a public place because he really wants to scold them for implying that he is jealous. Ha, as if Park Sunghoon, the Ice Prince, would be jealous of some unnamed transferred girl just because Lee Heeseung, a vampire who he _definitely_ doesn’t like – but he doesn’t dislike also –, dropped him there and returned to help her.

 _No_ , not at all.

“Anyway. I’m glad you came.”, Jungwon announces, changing the subject, what Sunghoon is grateful for, “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes, I did.”, Sunghoon nods, “And you are _good_.”

“Thank you.”, Jungwon blushes and looks away.

“I’m _literally_ here.”, Jay waves his arms in the air in an attempt to catch his boyfriend’s attention.

“I know, honey.”, Jungwon pouts, hugging Jay, “Sorry.”

“You did well.”, Jay ruffles his sweaty hair, “I’m so proud, baby.”

“Do I deserve a praise?”

“All of them.”

“Oh, my.”, Sunghoon covers his eyes with hands to avoid to watch their public display of affection, “Why are you like this? I hate the both of you.”

(Plot twist: He loves them.)

Sunghoon observes as Jay and Jungwon play around. At this point, Jay must have known that Jungwon doesn’t feel anything and doesn’t move when he is being tickled, but he insists on testing the theory every single time he lays his hands on Jungwon.

While Jungwon stays still, hands on his hips and an unimpressed look on face, Jay is working hard to make him laugh. Sunghoon thinks it is a dumb, but also a cute gesture. Then, Jay just gives up and takes Jungwon’s feet out of the ground, throwing his body over his shoulder. Finally, Jungwon starts to laugh like a madman, kicking his legs in the air in an attempt to be released.

Incredulously, Sunghoon hears Jay saying he will force Jungwon to take a quick shower and collect his stuff before they meet again outside. Sunghoon nods and goes to sit at the stairsteps.

Both Niki and Sunoo bid him their farewells as Sunoo pulls Niki on the streets by the sleeve of his sweater, saying he needs to bring the Japanese boy home before he gets any slippier. Sunghoon would do the same, but he is starving, and Jay will definitely pay for his dinner tonight. 

Thinking, Sunghoon is sure that this is the happiest state he has seen Jay since they were children. Jay is happy because _Jungwon_ makes him happy. Their relationship is simple and organic. They do what they want, they mean what they say, they stay side by side. Sunghoon really wants to believe their love is endless. He feels they are in love – even if they are a bit show off with the public display of affection on his couch.

The thing is: if Jay is truly happy, then Sunghoon is happy for _him_. Happy for _them_. For the God’s sake, they are family, of course he is happy. His best friend deserves to love and to be loved for a first, and Sunghoon is trusting Jungwon to make his non-blood-related brother the happiest person alive. If somehow, he breaks Jay’s heart, Sunghoon will have no mercy – let’s pretend Jungwon doesn’t have a black belt.

Since Jay started to date, when they were teenagers, Sunghoon tried to be supportive – key word: tried. Jay dated both boys and girls, but his relationship didn’t last longer than two or three weeks. The stories always ended with a heart-broken Jay, an understanding Jake and a furious Sunghoon. How these people had the audacity to break Jay’s heart and throw the blame on him?

While the omegas were jealous of friendship between Sunghoon and Jay, the alphas tried to make Sunghoon fall in love with them. Pathetic, if you ask his opinion, but Jay insisted on taking the blame to himself.

The best relationship Jay had was with a beta girl named Isa from Spain. However, Sunghoon thinks they acted more like friends than like a couple. She only stayed in Korea for a couple of months, and the three of them plus Jake became friends. She played piano with Jay and taught them some words in Spanish. Eventually, she moved back to her country, but she still sends them postcards from time to time.

Sunghoon can’t let someone break Jay’s heart again.

Then, there is Jungwon who is basically Jay’s opposite pole, but fits him so well. Jungwon never complains having to go watch Jay’s soccer games. Heck, Sunghoon thinks he enjoys the attention he gets when he arrives wearing the number 10’s shirt with “Park Jongseong” written at the back. On the other hand, Jay loves to see Jungwon slaying his opponents on the court and is the loudest cheering for him.

Jay likes Jungwon’s friends and Jungwon gets along well with Jake and Niki – and Sunghoon knows Jungwon likes him too despites he being dramatic and rude sometimes. In his defense, Sunghoon is actually trying to make their friendship work too because Jungwon has been nothing less than kind and respectable to him.

Yes, Sunghoon is almost sure Jungwon is Jay’s ‘one and only’.

Still, Sunghoon hates when he catches them making out on his living room, of all the places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made K, Eri (Giselle) and Niki be siblings here, because I do the rules.  
> A quick shout out to flowerheeseung, the author of “lollipops & motorcycles”, from where I got the inspiration for my rider Lee Heeseung.  
> And no, of course Sunghoon isn’t jealous at all.
> 
> Remember to always support your friends 💜.  
> See you soon!


	4. You can change your hair and you can change your clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Warnings: 1- If you haven’t gotten out of your house for almost a year, there is a makeover happening in this chapter, including makeup and clothes (I work in a lab, so no makeup and no pretty clothes for me).  
> 2- Please, don’t keep Forget-Me-Nots in your bedroom because they are poisonous, but this is my fiction and I think they are cute, so…

It has been weeks since Park Sunghoon had the meeting with Yoo Jimin for the first time, and all he can say is that they work pretty well together. Jimin is cheerful, kind and creative, but even being his senior, she treats him equally, listening to his remarks and ideas. They have their minds full of ideas, but they are also still missing someone to work on the music for the performance.

Since they want to use a unique song on their project, it’s not simple to get a student that would fill their expectations. At the moment, Sunghoon and Jimin are too busy with other exams to deal with this situation, but Jimin assures him she has someone on her mind that is both a genius and free to help them. He wonders who can be that person.

It has been weeks since he accepted the ride to Jungwon’s practice match. It means that Sunghoon hasn’t seen Lee Heeseung since the night he accepted to take a ride on his bike. And _no_ , Sunghoon is not avoiding the music major at all, why he would do that?

Apart that, Sunghoon must say the experience to be very close to Heeseung wasn’t the worst he had in his short life. After all, Sunghoon passed through a lot, and riding a bike with someone he barely knew was nothing. Heeseung’s scent didn’t even bother him that much due to the strong breeze hitting them all the ride – or it didn’t bother him that much because he is getting used to it?

Thinking about the ride leads to thoughts of the coffee Sunghoon received from Heeseung, which happened to be a sugar-free latte from his favorite coffee shop. Maybe he indeed acted like a stupid that day. He should have been a little more _diplomatic_ and less _aggressive_ with his words.

Then, he snaps his neck toward the window to take a look on the Forget-Me-Nots inside of a glass vase at the balcony railing. These flowers remind him his mother and how she used to smell like flowers too. God, he misses her so much.

It’s Friday evening, and, even if Yeonjun’s birthday happened at the start of the week, the party is being thrown tonight at some warehouse turned into fancy club in the city’s center. Jay got out early to pick Jungwon up after he made Sunghoon swear he would meet them in a few hours at the said club. Of course, Sunghoon, who is wearing pajamas on his warm bed at the moment, crossed his fingers behind his back when he made the promise. 

Well, he is not feeling in the mood to party today – or any other day. By the way, he is the kind of person who always skips parties, but never skips classes. His American best friend says he is no fun, but Sunghoon likes to disagree.

So, Sunghoon took the opportunity to lie to all his friends about actually going to the party after completing his homework, what isn’t a total lie since he is _studying_ and _doing_ his homework, but he also has no intention to get out of his apartment tonight.

Since the start of the week, Sunoo and Niki have been talking his ears off about the party because they want to show everybody that they share an amazing chemistry even dancing. Even Jimin asked him if he was coming, and Sunghoon doesn’t even consider her _that_ close to him yet. Sunghoon blames Yeonjun for being a social butterfly and getting along with literally _everybody_ and literally inviting _everybody_ to his party.

When the doorbell rings, Sunghoon groans internally. It rings twice, thrice before he actually gets to leave his study place, double checking he did save the archive he has been working on his laptop.

Sighing, Sunghoon unlocks the door open with closed eyes. He doesn’t need to see who is on the other side to know who they are because of their peculiar scents.

Of course, his lie was discovered. But it took so long, he thought his friends knew him better.

“Hello.”

“Hey!”

“Yo.”

At his doorstep, there are Kang Taehyun and Choi Beomgyu, both carrying some shopping bags in their hands. Behind them, there is Shin Ryujin, leaning against the opposite wall with crossed arms, but some shopping bags are placed beside her feet.

Before Sunghoon could say something or even think straight, Beomgyu throws his door open jar, and, unceremoniously, he and Taehyun get into the apartment. At the door, Sunghoon is left frozen, hands still on the lock as he watches his friends dropping the paper shopping bags on his living room’s floor and jumping on the couch.

Suddenly, something pokes his right cheek, bringing him back to reality. Turning his head to the side, Sunghoon sees Ryujin shaking her head and also crossing the door. Unlike the others, she just walks calmly. She can be laughing, but she still manages to emanate that ‘badass alpha vibe’ wherever she goes.

Sunghoon can’t do anything when there are three people already sitting in his living room’s couch, so he just closes the door and wishes it is a bad dream, like other dreams he had when he fell asleep while studying again.

But it _isn’t_ a bad dream.

“So, what are you three doing here?”

It’s a really smooth move to ask first before confronting your enemies, pretending to be dumb.

“We are here to pick you up.”, Beomgyu promptly answers.

“To?”, he acts cluelessly.

“To Yeonjun hyung’s party.”, Sunghoon can sense Taehyun’s urge to roll his eyes, “Someone sent us here to help you get ready.”

“Jay or Jake?”, Sunghoon crosses his arms, sighing.

“ _Both_.”, they share a look, “You can’t really skip this, Hoonie.”, the younger of the duo continues, “That’s why we bring Ryujin.”

“What did they give you this time?”, he swears he will kill his best friends someday.

“Their black credit cards.”, Ryujin replies fast even when her eyes are glued to her phone screen, “Shit.”, she murmurs while touching the screen with her skilled fingers.

Of course, they would try to buy people with their money. They are _rich_. Still, Sunghoon doesn’t think Beomgyu, Taehyun or Ryujin did anything because of the money. They are too nice to accept Jay’s and Jake’s money, no matter how much their limitless credit cards are appealing.

Sunghoon knows Ryujin is addicted to theses ‘superstars’ phone games. She has every single version of these games downloaded on her phone. As long as she has her charged phone and free Wi-Fi, she doesn’t seem to mind stay in his living room or anywhere else.

On the other hand, there are Beomgyu and Taehyun fussing and digging inside the bags.

“What are these?”, Sunghoon points to the bags, almost afraid of the answer.

“Clothes.”

“And makeup.”

Sunghoon never wanted so much to play the dumb character before. Really. He knows exactly what his best friends are trying to do: Jay and Jake, this chaotic duo, handed their black credit cards to buy clothes, makeup and whatever Beomgyu, Taehyun and Ryujin wanted to convince Sunghoon to go to the party.

It’s a low move. _Very_ smart, if Sunghoon allows himself to admit, but _still_ low. Despites that, there is no way Sunghoon is leaving this apartment tonight.

“I came here to prevent these two idiots from being at each other throats.”, Ryujin interrupts his thoughts, tapping on the screen frenetically, “Both literally and figuratively.”

Oh, yes. Sometimes, Sunghoon almost forgets that Beomgyu and Taehyun have been dating for years. Gossip spread like smoke on the university, and basically everybody knows how ‘TaeGyu’ story started.

They used to be rivals during high-school, competing over anything and everything. Until, one day, they started to like the same girl. However, that time, the competition for her heart brought them together. In no time, there were no more fights, since they realized they had a lot in common, so they started to talk. At the end, they confessed their feelings and forgot the poor girl.

They still fight for the title of ‘The one who fell in love first’, although.

On the other side of the same story, there is Ryujin, who is Beomgyu’s childhood best friend and Taehyun’s childhood neighbor. The female alpha can look intimidating wearing leather jackets, over knees boots and the short blue hair of hers. However, Sunghoon knows better: Ryujin is a sweetheart who plays too much games on her phone and jumps to protect her friends at any opportunity. That is why she is here: she has many years of experience dealing with Beomgyu and Taehyun’s fights and make-out seasons.

Rolling his eyes, Sunghoon watches as his beta friends silently discuss over something. Beomgyu throws his hands in the air, gesticulating, while Taehyun just raises on eyebrow at him. Neither of them says a think, but Sunghoon can tell they are understanding each other.

Suddenly, they stand up from the couch, running to the directions of the bedrooms. Now, the only sounds Sunghoon can hear are coming from Ryujin’s phone and Taehyun’s and Beomgyu’s feet.

Sighing, Sunghoon follows their steps and stops in the middle of the hall, looking to his left and right because his friends are pacing around and digging into his wardrobe.

“What are you doing?”, Sunghoon frowns.

“ _You_.”, Beomgyu points at him, “Go take a shower.”

“Why?”, he asks slowly, crossing his arms.

“Just go, Hoonie. We got this.”, Taehyun nods at him before shooing him.

After being shoved into the bathroom, there isn’t too much to be done apart from removing his clothes and getting into the shower. Smart as he is, Sunghoon already knew what his friends were planning, but he decided to play along.

Unluckily, Sunghoon’s night plans to go sleep early have been vanished. However, he tries to stay positive and be kind with his friends who are working hard to get him out of his home – Ryujin is trying on her own way.

Then, Sunghoon takes the time of his life washing himself. His inner mind is telling him to let Beomgyu and Taehyun argue over clothes and makeup and accessories. It’s a dumb fight, really. Sunghoon could just wear any clothes and maybe put some black eyeliner himself. God bless Ryujin, who has to deal with them.

When Sunghoon is finally ready to get out the bathroom, a bunch of clothes is placed on his arms and the door is closed again, this time by Beomgyu. His ears hear a ‘Change fast!’ said by Taehyun. Shrugging, Sunghoon just obliges the request, dressing himself without glancing at the mirror.

Properly dressed, Sunghoon opens the door again, but the duo quickly grabs his wrists, leading him to his room.

“Why the hell did you wash your hair?”, the older questions, groaning.

The couple share a look before Taehyun shoves Sunghoon onto a chair and starts to fussing on his makeup kit while Beomgyu works on his hair.

Doing makeup and drying hair at same time is pretty difficulty, but his friends have skillful hands and manage to do a good job. Or, Sunghoon hopes they do.

Sunghoon feels like a plastic doll being cared by some children. Sunghoon wonders if Princess Mia from “The Princess Diaries” felt the same way he is feeling right now in the first movie. He tries to relax while they work, but he would be lying if he told he isn’t curious to see how he is looking like. Luckily, he trusts his friends.

“It’s done.”

Letting out a breath, Taehyun drops his brush pencil and starts to collect his things. Sunghoon wants to open his eyes to see himself in the mirror, but Beomgyu stops him and yells Ryujin’s name from the hall. In no time, the girl finds the way to the bedroom. Sunghoon just listen while his friends discuss.

“Something is missing…”, Sunghoon can tell Ryujin is the one talking.

Her high heels crack on the floor back to, what Sunghoon supposes, the living room. However, he doesn’t have to wait any long because she rushes back to the bedroom. Then, warm hands touch his neck, and Sunghoon senses something – a strip, a velvet strip – tickling his skin in a good way.

“Okay, you may open your eyes now.”

Ryujin helps him to stand up from the chair, and Sunghoon does what he was told to. His eyes are adjusting to the lights of the bedroom, but his ears can hear what his friends are whispering.

“Our masterpiece.”, Beomgyu fake-cries.

“Sexy, but elegant.”, Taehyun comments calmly.

“Gorgeous.”, Ryujin is surely smirking.

These lines just leave Sunghoon more anxious than he was before. Once he can properly see again, he runs to the closest mirror and he almost can’t recognize himself. Well, he is indeed Park Sunghoon. However, Beomgyu was right when he said what they did was a masterpiece.

The makeup consists in some red apple shine lip-gloss, peach eyeshadow, a thin fuchsia line made by eyeliner and light rosé blush because Sunghoon knows he is usually pale. His hair looks like silk, bangs almost covering his eyes – he is afraid to touch and ruin it. The clothes are a pair of tight black pants with some strips at the knees, Prada’s boots – without heels because he can’t walk on these to save his life –, an ultramarine blue sweater made by very thin wool that exposes his pale collarbones, and a black chocker with a silver heart pendant.

Sunghoon wouldn’t wear these clothes on regular days, but he admits they fit him well. He is sure the clothes were somehow Jay’s idea because he is a fashionista and knows what suits Sunghoon the best.

Grabbing the little silver pendant, Sunghoon wonders what people will say when they see him like this. Why did his friends want to put him on these clothes and do his makeup? Maybe it’s a little too much for a simple party. There will be a lot of people he doesn’t even know.

Lee Heeseung will be there. Well, Heeseung promised Yeonjun he would go to the party. And Sunghoon wonders if he is going to wear leather clothes again and what he will think about Sunghoon’s outfit and if he is bringing someone with him, maybe that girl Sunoo mentioned before, and if they will talk and what-. 

Beomgyu leaves him with no room to regret his decision once he shouts that they must leave now.

Then, Ryujin drives the four of them to the club, which isn’t that far from the apartment, but, like she said, they are late. Maybe it’s just an excuse to let her drive like a madwoman. These foreign races Jake likes to watch every weekend would be pretty easy for her. However, they manage to arrive in one piece.

As soon as they get into the club, Beomgyu and Taehyun announce they are playing some games, like beer pong and stuff. Sunghoon thinks it’s a bad idea, but just lets them go. On the other side, Ryujin isn’t drinking because she is driving, but there is no way she is babysitting the couple tonight.

“If you want a ride or to punch someone, text me.”

After squeezing his shoulder, she is gone. Sunghoon laughs at her antics and starts to search for his friends in the crowd. It isn’t hard to gets the sight of Jay, Jungwon and Jake near the bar. Mostly because Jay has an eccentric taste to clothes.

“Hey, losers.”

Making himself noticed, Sunghoon sees his friends turning around to look at him. They stop every single thing they are doing – Jake was going to throw a joke on him for being late again, for sure. But, now, the three of them are staring at him, incredulous and surprised.

“I told them to just pick you up.”, Jay is the first one to break the silence.

“You look…”, Jake whistles, “Just _woah_.”

“What they are trying to say is.”, Jungwon interrupts, glaring at the duo beside him, “You look beautiful.”, he pauses before adding, “You already _are_ , but look different.”

“Thanks.”, Sunghoon says, sending a small smile at Jungwon, “I knew you had a brain unlike these two.”

“ _Hey_!”, Jake protests, gasping, “We are just surprised that you actually came.”

“And dressed like _this_.”, Jay gesticulates to his new outfit, “I know I was the one who chose the clothes, but I’m impressed with my own skills to pick up clothes.”

“Guys, I finally found you- Holy shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I had watched “The Princess Diaries” two days before I wrote this? Yep.  
> And I actually wrote this before the Enhypen’s makeup video came out.  
> I decided to split this chapter in two parts because it was getting too long. I’m expecting to be posting next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> I really want to know what you think about it. 
> 
> Happy (almost) New Year!


End file.
